The Council Of Spain/The King's High Court
The Spanish Council Of Elders/Kings High Court The Spanish Council of Elders is very much like the EITC Council of Elders. It holds together the Spanish Empire. It helps make important decisions, that hopefully will change the Empire for the better. The Council is responsible for holding up the Empire. For example : Atlas, who holds up the world. The Council of Spain is similar to the EITC Council, but yet, quite different. Yes, they gather for meetings each Saturday, they are the leaders of their organization, but there is something different. The EITC lord choose his members based on their skills and knowledge. The Spanish King chooses all those who are best fit, but are royalty. There are 12 members, that are the most elite in all of Spain, they are: The Elders Francis Chiphawk - High Elder Captain Leon - Grand Elder Hippie - Elder Cadet - Elder Peter Wavefury - Elder Jack Bluehawk - Elder Rainbow Unicorn - Elder Lord Jeremiah Garland - Elder Edward Daggerhawk - Elder Davy Daggerskull - Elder Janet War Rage - Elder Jack Redsilver - Elder Davy Badbones - Elder Just today, the Council of Spain decided Assassins Clan's fate, and destroyed them. Davy Badbones no longer rules the guild, and his now a Loose - Cannon, planning to leave the game soon. The guild has been left to die. We may never know who the new GM is, but trust me, the guild will not last long. King Francis and Prince Lord Leon continue their ' master ' plan. - Council Member Prince Lord Leon The King's High Court The King's High Court consists of all of the Royalty, and also of the few that are next in line for the Throne of Spain. The king trusts these men and women immensely. He often dines with them and discusses country matters that not even The Council Of Spain can know. These men and women are : The Next In Line is : Prince Hippie of Spain, who may not be able to receive the crown, considering how he often leaves the empire to become a pirate. he Prince(s) of Spain : Prince Leon will easily be able to compete for the crown, he is next in line after Hippie. He is loyal to his Uncle, and stands by him. He is also in the Ranger Lords council. The Prince(s) of Spain : Prince Dandadragon has been booted from the Monarchy due to his constant betrayel. He has been offered back constantly, but he envys his uncle and cousins power. Therefore, he may not apply for the Crown Of Spain. The Princess : Rainbow Unicorn aka Vanessa Dela Vera, is the Ex Wife & Queen of Spain. She is still part of the Royal Family and takes part in the Royal Dinners. She is a very presitgious and elite Lady. The Princess : Stardust aka Rosetta Delmarcio is daughter of King Carlos Clemente. She remains princess, and is very well known for her kind deeds and generous spirits. The Duke : Baron Munchoison is brother to Prince Leon of Spain, but not by pure blood. He was adopted by Johnny and Sarah. Much to the king of England's regret. He did not want his daughter adopting children. He wanted pure bloods. Baron is a very honest and loyal person to whoever his allegiances are with. He is an honored and trusted Duke. The Royal Knights of Spain : * (Lord) Zion * (Lord) William Sharkskull *(Lord) Jeremiah Garland *(Lord) William Yellowbones Category:POTCO Creations Category:Spain Category:Role-Play Category:Governments Category:World Role-Play Category:POTCO Category:Out-Dated Articles